


Did you lose your train of thought?

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/M, Murder, Paps just don't care anymore, Paps knows, Reader NO!, Reader you sweetheart, Reader? - Freeform, Torture, Yandere's for everyone!, always looking out for your boy, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Oh wait no, there it is!





	Did you lose your train of thought?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is wholly inspired by shire, man I love the prompts they give me they're really brilliant!
> 
> But yeah, there's of course some torture and fun murder times in here, hope ya enjoy, might come out with more smut soon if I ever get any sleep lol.
> 
> Again, lots of thanks shire!
> 
> Bye~

_It happened completely out of the blue_

You and Sans had decided to have a picnic, celebrating the finally warm weather and laughing over a story about Sans catching Paps, and Muffet of all monsters, making out in the laundry room at home, both were beyond embarrassed at being caught.

It was great, you were happy, and then shit hit the fan faster than you could blink.

The man came out of nowhere, crowbar in hand already swinging downwards, a sickening crack filled the air as Sans's went black.

Sans howled with pain as he dropped to the ground, faint cerulean tears pricking at his closed sockets as the attacker raised the crowbar for another, far more deadly, strike.

The hit never connected

The attacker was tackled by a rather large woman in a leather jacket, and you were pretty sure you'd seen her buying ice-cream with her friend a good fifty feet away, she yanked his arms back and snarled at him threateningly. "Move and I'll dislocate your **fucking** arms."

Her friend trotted over and knelt beside Sans, quickly pushing his hands away from his shattered leg as she ripped her over shirt into strips, wrapping the strips around the bleeding bones and collecting the bits of bone lying around. "I've called the police, they'll be here with an ambulance shortly." She shot her friend a look. "Don't dislocate his shoulders, Bo. I'm not going to bail your ass out of jail again."

Bo rolled her eyes but let up a bit on his arms. "One time-"

" _Three._ "

"Three times! and I wasn't even charged!"

You half listened as the woman bickered with each other, more focused on the man still struggling under the one woman.

Something unpleasant flickered in your chest, but you pushed it aside, for now, Sans needed you.

You cradled his skull in your lap and stroked his mandible, cooing softly and brushing away the tears before they fell and peppering his face with featherlight kisses.

You stayed with him as they loaded him onto a gurney and they even allowed you to ride in the ambulance, your hand crushed in his, grip tightening with every bump in the road.

What were a few bruised fingers? He needed you right now.

You shot a text to Papyrus and Alphys before shooting a quick text to a friend in the police department.

They owed you a favor or two, and you were calling them in.

~~~

He couldn't believe it, they'd let him go, free of any charge.

He did nothing wrong of course! That fucking demon was dragging that poor girl around, forcing her to act happy, she didn't deserve that! He was only trying to protect her!

They knew that, that's why he was a free man, this obviously called for drinks!

He strolled into Carlos's Bar, mouth stretched into a sleazy smirk as he took a seat at the var.

Carlos was a grumpy old guy that took absolutely no shit from anyone, he also tended to know everything and anything, for a price that is, so he'd known about his sudden arrest and just as sudden release.

Carlos slammed a glass down in front of him, scowling. "Yer fucking stupid an' I don' need trash like ya stinkin' up ma bar, so beat it."

He scowled at Carlos before slamming down a twenty. "Just want a fucking drink."

Before Carlos could do anything, like smash a glass upside his head, you snagged his arm and tugged him from the seat.

Except, was it really you?

The wig was the opposite of your usual hair color and your makeup seemed to change your features.

Not to mention that your outfit was more revealing than anything you would wear normally...

"C'mon suga', let's get outta here and head back ta my place? Got some excellent scotch waiting ta be drank."

Filth? That's a good name for someone like him!

The filth let his eyes rove over you, licking his lips hungrily and giving you a nauseating leer. "Anything for a pretty lady like yourself, lead the way."

The filth turned back to say something to Carlos, but the words died on his tongue.

Carlos was smiling at him, wide and unblinkingly, before turning to look at you. "You get home safe ya hear? Ya know how dangerous the rails are this late at night." He chuckled before giving you a wink. "An' visit again soon, we've been missin' ya girly."

You gave him a saucy wink as something dark flickered in your eyes. "I will, see ya around!"

You guided the filth through the streets, distracting him with carefully placed flashes of cleavage and laughing at all his boring jokes.

He didn't even notice the subway entrance you dragged him to had caution tape hanging from its rusted handrails, or that the lights flickered a sickening yellow against the cracked tile of the walls.

"Is this the right station? Looks like it's been abandoned." He turned and looked pointedly at the broken turnstiles, giving you the perfect opportunity.

You yanked the handheld taser from your waistband, bless Alphys and her worry over your safety, and shoved it into the side of his neck.

He let out a garbled shriek before your hand came up, shoving the ether filled cloth in his face.

He struggled for a minute before he just slumped into you, head swimming with the ether and remaining pain, making it easier for you to maneuver him into an old janitors closet.

You had to get him tied up before it wore off, then you could have some real fun.

~~~

His head hurt, everything hurt, like he'd been hit by a fucking semi.

**_What the fuck?_ **

You sat across from him with one leg crossed over the other, tapping away on your phone and smiling softly.

He wanted to slap that stupid look off your bitch face.

He jerked forward, and right against his bindings, three on each arm, two around his ankles and calves with four wrapping too tightly around his torso.

He was tied to a fucking chair, and it didn't seem like he was going to get anywhere anytime soon. "What the fuck you crazy bitch?! This some kind of kink?"

You ignored him as you finished whatever you were doing, reassuring Paps that you were called away due to a family emergency and that you were alright, before picking up a long wrench, testing its weight in your hand. "Do you think it's ok to attack innocent people?"

He blinked slowly, whatever the hell you had on that cloth was still fogging his mind. "What?"

"Do you think it's ok to attack innocent people?"

"Of course not! What the fuck kinda question is-"

"Do you think it's alright to attack innocent monsters?"

His whole demeanor changed as his face twisted into a disgusted sneer. "Those fucking demons? Innocent? They killed children! They deserve to go back under-"

You hefted the wrench and swung like a batter, heavy end smashing into his right fibula with an audible crack.

Oh, how you missed breaking bones beneath your wrench.

His scream was blood-curdling as he arched against his bonds, trying to get away from the overwhelming pain that radiated from his now mangled leg. "FUCK!"

You grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked back, bringing your face close to his. "You hurt my man, _so I think I should repay you for that."_

You stepped away and cleared your throat, making sure you had his attention before bringing the wrench down onto his left femur, relishing his screams. Your lips pulled back as you snarled. "How DARE you touch my person!"

Left tibia.

**_"Monsters are the same as humans!"_ **

Right kneecap.

**_"Do you know what I would do if you'd dusted him?"_ **

That pulled a gargled chuckle from him. "Do you t-think I fuckin' care? Demons belong in Hell."

If you tried beating sense into him you would miss the train... guess it was time for the second part of tonight's activities.

You grabbed a bottle of cheap scotch off a nearby shelf and yanked his head back, forcing the bottle into his mouth, it was either drink or drown and he looked like he was going to take the first option.

You took the empty bottle and smashed it upside his head, frowning when he instantly went limp, you'd hoped he'd be a better toy, guess he was built too cheap.

You sliced the ropes and dragged him from the closet, scowling at the trail his blood left and the thought that you wouldn't be able to use this spot for awhile unless you cleaned it.

_Well... you had a little time..._

You mopped up the blood and locked the closet while keeping an eye on the filth, noting with growing excitement that he was waking up and it was almost time.

Everything was going perfectly!

He tried lifting himself just as the first tremors started shaking the cracked tile and you stepped closer. crouching to his level and offering a kind smile. "Your lucky I have things to do or we'd be here all night, so I'm going to let you go, isn't that nice?"

He gave you a shaky nod and looked like he was trying to pull himself away. "P-please-"

"Oh look, your rides here!"

He turned to look and you grabbed his legs and flipped him over the edge of the platform, his scream cut off as the train blew through, taking him away in a spray of blood and viscera.

You tsked at the blood-flecked across your clothing and headed for the woman's room, digging out a bag full of clothes and clean wipes for these occasions.

You tossed the blood stained articles along with the wig and wipes in a trashcan before dumping a bottle of gasoline onto the pile.

A match later and you were on your way home, evidence left to smolder in the abandoned subway station.

~~~

You needed a shower, and then you'd make some cookies to bring to Sans tomorrow, or maybe some brownies? Yeah, that sounded good, maybe even add just a bit of that chili spice he really liked...

You flicked on your lights and kicked off your shoes, about ready to strip when someone cleared their throat.

You yanked your shirt into place with a squeak and stared wide-eyed at the intruder who was lounging on your couch, smoking a cigarette.

You tsked softly and strode over, carefully pulling the offending item from the skeleton's teeth and tossing it out the window. "Yo know how I feel about smoking in the apartment Paps, what brings you over? Is Sans alright?"

Papyrus stayed quiet, seeming to stare right through you and you felt... nothing? Why did you feel like you should feel something?

Papyrus sighed and rubbed the back of his skull. "ya have fun tonight?"

 _Fun?_ "What do you mean? I went to-"

"visit ya brother, i remember, but that's not what ya did was it?" He finally stood, towering over you but still having to slouch so as not to scrape his skull on the ceiling. "ain't gonna tell, but don't make a habit of this, already got too much to clean up as is..." His last words were muttered under his breath as he ripped open the void and stepped out of your apartment.

_He... he knew?_

The reality of that crashed down on you and you felt your heart stutter in your chest.

_Would he tell the others? Would he try and get you arrested? He seemed like he didn't care... what if he told Sans?_

You raced to the bathroom, setting the shower too high and immediately setting to scrubbing yourself clean.

You can't deal with the thought of Sans finding out, he would leave you, _you only did this because you loved him and nobody hurts the ones you loved!_

_But would he see it that way? Nobody else had, you'd had to-_

You slapped a hand over your face and forced those memories way, you couldn't think about that now, you had to get clean, you had to appear normal.

You loved Sans and all you wanted was him to keep loving you...

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna leave a prompt or comment? Go ahead! I love hearing from people, even if ya hate my works~
> 
> Come visit me over at my NSFW tumblr
> 
> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/


End file.
